


Distance

by route357 (checktheargyle)



Series: Love Song [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-09
Updated: 2006-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-04 04:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checktheargyle/pseuds/route357
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Kame felt like there was a boundary separating the two of them, one that he could never cross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the past, way before _Nobuta o. Produce_ happened. The prequel to 'Realize'  & 'Take A Chance', written after those two ficlets, on 09.02.2006. Inspired by Lin Jun Jie's _Ju Li_ (Distance). 

When the three of them were together, sometimes Kame felt like Yamapi never noticed his existence. Yamapi and Jin were best friends, you couldn't have one without the other, while he was just the one who followed Jin around, and it didn't really matter if he wasn't there. When the three of them were together, sometimes Kame felt that if it wasn't for Jin, Yamapi wouldn't even look at him once.  
  
"Ka-zu-chan! Why are you so slow?!"  
  
Kame looked up at the voice. Jin, as always, was smiling at him from where he was walking in front with Yamapi. Kame smiled back. But when Kame didn't pick up his pace, still walking slowly at a distance behind them, Jin jogged back to where Kame was and pulled him by the hand to where Yamapi stood waiting for the two of them. Kame couldn't help but notice the look on Yamapi's face. He recognised the look immediately, knowing it as one of his own. Jealousy. It was what Kame felt whenever Yamapi only looked at Jin and no one else.  
  
"Kame, are you tired?" Jin asked Kame, eyes wide like an innocent child. "Maybe we should sit somewhere and get something to drink?"  
  
"Ah, okay." Kame nodded, knowing that even if he had said 'no', Jin would have insisted on it anyway.  
  
"Baka, get me a drink too." Yamapi said, as he and Kame settled down at the nearest table.  
  
"Can't you buy it for yourself?" Jin made a face.  
  
"I'll pay. Happy?" Yamapi shoved some coins into Jin's hand and pushed him towards the direction of the vending machines.  
  
Silence filled the table after Jin's temporary departure. Kame was seated at one corner of the table, Yamapi diagonally away from him. So near, yet so far apart. They were often like that, quiet with each other. It was comforting at times, being at peace without the noisy baka around. But more often than not, it felt excruciatingly painful for Kame. It felt like there was a boundary separating the two of them, one that he could never cross.  
  
Kame was almost glad to see Jin bounding back towards them, cans in hand. At least with Jin around, he could pretend that the rift never existed. With Jin around, he had an excuse to try to cross that boundary. With Jin around, Yamapi might notice him. Because Yamapi usually noticed Jin, but Jin would always take note of Kame to make sure that he didn't feel left out. If making Yamapi jealous of himself would get the other to notice him, a part of Kame didn't mind doing that.  
  
"This is for me, this is for Kame, and this is for that baka over there." Jin started giving out the canned drinks. "Kazu-chan, do you need me to help you open the can?"  
  
"No." Kame pouted, as he opened his own can. "I'm not a baby, y'know."  
  
"No, but you're such a baka that I thought you might not know how to open it." Jin stuck his tongue out. Just then, Yamapi snatched Jin's drink away from him. "Oi, Pi, why did you take my drink for?"  
  
"Helping you to open the can. Since you're the biggest baka out of the three of us, thought that you might need the help." Yamapi shrugged as he opened Jin's can. For a split second, Kame thought he saw Yamapi smile at him, before passing the can back to Jin. "Here."  
  
Jin scowled as he snatched back his can, the violent action causing some of his drink to spill out and stain his shirt. "Ah!"  
  
Kame and Yamapi couldn't help but laugh at Jin, who had put down the can and was now busy trying to get the juice stain out of his clothes.  
  
"Baka! That's not gonna get rid of the stain." Kame couldn't help but grin.  
  
"Mou... it has to. I like this shirt a lot..." Jin said with a pout.  
  
"Jin, I'll buy you another shirt. Same one if you want." Yamapi patted Jin on the head, just like how one would try to pacify a child. "Now just finish up your drink so that we can get going."  
  
The three of them finished up their drinks and headed for the shops. As Kame observed the two of them, he felt like a stranger. Jin was behaving like a child as Yamapi tried to find a shirt for him, the latter's eyes filled with adoration for the former. Kame lazily picked out a random shirt for fun, throwing it at Jin.  
  
"How about this one?"  
  
"Ah, this one's nice. Yappari, Kame has great taste." Jin grinned like an idiot. "Pi, don't you think so?"  
  
Yamapi's face noticeably darkened. "It's okay."  
  
Kame always knew that Yamapi liked Jin, a lot. It was just that Jin never realised it. And he also knew that Yamapi probably wasn't too fond of him. As Yamapi brushed past Kame to pick out another shirt, ignoring the latter blatantly, Kame suddenly felt like the distance between them had widened immensely.  
  
"Hey guys." Kame interrupted Jin, who was complaining that the shirt Yamapi had picked out for him was too ugly. "I'm gonna make a move first, 'kay? See you guys another time."  
  
"Kame! Wait!" Jin called out, but Kame didn't turn back. Maybe if it was the other person, he might have stopped in his tracks. But it was never him. Kame had made a decision then, and he wasn't turning back. To love was to let go, right? He was letting Yamapi go.

* * * * *


End file.
